A Secret Between Lovers
by DarkoryianMistress71
Summary: A lone girl approaches the Darkoryian manor in hopes she will be accepted into the family, but is there more to this family then she realised?


**A Secret Between Lovers**

**Short Story by May-rin Michaelis**

She was walking down the cold street alone in the rain, not a person in sight but the sound of faint laughing. She looked around and saw an old english style manor, the windows alight and a family was in side, "the Darkoryian manor, I guess this is it" she walked to the front door and knocked three times, no answer. She began to knock again but the door creaked open and a tall figure stood in the doorway, she let her eyes adjust to the figure and just stared at him, awestrucked. He was 6 feet tall, short white hair, his facial features were perfect, with dark eyes that had a sense of authority. "Can I help you?" said the figure, snapping her out of her daydream, "uh, my name is Aisu, I am here to speak to the head of the family." she said shakily, she knew who he was immeadiately when she saw his smile, making her blush. "That would be me, come inside and we shall speak in my office" he extended his arm gesturing her to hold it, she placed her arm in his and noting his well developed muscles, she blushed even more.

As they walked inside she began to let her eyes wander around the house, she saw the rest of the family as they looked in silence at her, one man smiled softly and nodded his head in a greeting, she nodded back. They continued down the hallway and he stopped suddenly, turning to his left he opened a door revealing his office. He stood to the side and gestured her to walk in, she did and noted him following her. "Please Aisu, take a seat" he gestured to the mahogany leather couch that sat opposite another with a quaint coffee table in the middle. She sat on one of the couches, the man sitting next to her. "So, I guess you know why I am here Mr. Darkoryian" she said softly, too nervous to speak any louder. "Yes I do Aisu but please, call me Astaroth" she looks at him with a slight smile and looked into his eyes, seeing the power he held within him. "Since you have asked me to come here to the manor, I guess you have considered my application" she tried to act professional but failed when he took her hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. She looked into his eyes and saw something, _was that a spark in his eye?_ she thought to herself, and blushed at the thought.

He chuckled slightly at the display, her perfectly lined face and sapphire blue eyes, her waist length white hair, _she is a demon, like me, but if only I could make her fall for me, she is beautiful and I have to make her mine. _He took her hand in his and stroked it lovingly, unable to stop himself before his body did it, he noticed she blushed slighty and looked at him, he tried to hide a spark he felt, but he failed because she began to blush. "now about your application Aisu, and I would like to say that you are very well accepted into the family, would you like to meet them now?" he looked at her with a smile that made her squirm. "y.. yes please" she stammered, immeadiately mad at herself for even thinking she had a chance with him. They both stood up and left the office and headed to the lounging room where the family waited to meet her. A man approached her and bowed, "Hello sweetie, I am Luciano, but you may call me Dad or Father, this woman here is Rima and she is your sister" he gestured to a woman with a tail reading a book in the corner, she looked up and smiled brightly at Aisu and waved, only to return to her book. "This is Saiyuri and Toshiro, they are your Aunty and Uncle, and so is Astaroth behind you here" when Luciano mentioned Astaroth was to be her uncle her hopes shattered into a million pieces. She looked at Astaroth and sighed "I think I need to sit down, I feel overwhelmed" he nodded and gestured to a nearby seat and she sat down, he sat next to her with his arm around her shoulder, she blushed and tried not to lean against him so she just closed her eyes, unaware she fell asleep against him.

She woke up a couple of hours later in a strange room, she felt an arm around her waist and looked behing her to see who it was. She saw Astaroth sound asleep with a small smile on his face as he awoke to her movements "good morning Aisu" he kissed her forehead and wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her against him into an embrace. She relaxed her body and leant into his embrace, enjoying his warmth. "good morning Asta" she smiled and kissed his lips softly. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower unaware Astaroth followed her, he grabbed her waist and turned her around, grabbing her arm and putting it down his pants, making her feel his hard member. She blushed bright red and tried not to moan, "How did you know that was a turn on for me?" she looked at him and began stroking his member. He chuckled to himself and looked at her deviously "I didn't". She blushed after his comment and began removing his pant with her free hand. After removing his pants, his member was set free, she was in awe at the size and smiled at Astaroth. She got down on her knees and began to suck on his member, softly at first as she licked the tip but began to go harder and go deeper. "oh Aisu, it feels good" he began to moan and looked down at her and watched her suck on his hard member. He placed a hand on her head to make her go deeper until he got a spontaneous idea. "Aisu place my cock between your breasts, please?" he asked. She stopped sucking and nodded at him, she took both of her breasts and placed it on either side of his cock and began to stroke him with them, she took his member in her mouth again and began to suck in rhythm with the stroking of her breasts. He placed his hand on her head again and created a rhythm of his own making her go as deep as her breasts would allow her to. "Please suck harder, this feels amazing" she began to suck as hard as she could and moved faster, in time with the rhythm of her breasts, her pussy now soaking wet from hearing him moan from the pleasure she was giving him. "Oh Aisu, fuck" he moaned as he looked up with his eyes closed, concentrating on the pleasure she was giving him. He pulled out of her mouth and allowed her to relax a bit. He lifted her chin so she looked at him, "You look a little wet Aisu" he said, gesturing to her glistening pussy "maybe I should clean that up before giving you some of this" he began to stroke his throbbing member.

He lifted her up and placed her on the bathroom bench, the marble cold under her warm skin. He parted her legs and got down on his knees and began to lick her pussy slowly and teasingly. She leaned back against the wall and began to play with one of her breasts, moaning softly as she does, "It feels good Asta, but i can tell you are holding back" he stopped what he was doing and looked up at her with a cocky smile "well, you were so sweet i didn't want to spoil my appetite. But if you insist" he pushed his tongue inside her pussy against her g-spot, moving it fast and hard, noting the taste of her pussy. He began to rub her clit in a circular motion at the same time with his finger while stroking himself with his free hand. She began to moan loudly and began to squirm, "ah Asta, it feels really good. please. i want to cum Asta, i want you to make me cum" he moaned in response and began to lick her faster, their eyes both showing that they enjoyed it. He moved his thumb against her clit faster making her moan louder. He felt her pussy tightening against his tongue and could taste she was about to cum. He stopped suddenly and looked up at her "Are you sure you want me to make you cum Aisu?" he asked, she looked down to him and nodded, breathing heavily, her body glistening with sweat under the light. He nodded and smiled wickedly, he pressed his tongue against her g-spot and rubbed her clit as fast as he could, he could taste her cum and heard her moans as she built up for the release. He stopped licking her and inserted two fingers deep inside her, circling her g-spot. "Asta i'm going to cum" she arched her back as much as she could, her pussy becoming sensitive as she felt the wave of pleasure wash over her. She screamed Astaroth's name and felt his cum going down her leg after he grunted at his release. "That was amazing Asta" she smiled and tried to catch her breath, he looked up and smiled at her, his cock slowly going down.

He stood up and kissed her passionately. He broke from the kiss and began to run the shower "Would you like to clean yourself Aisu? The shower is ready" he held out his hand and smiled as she took it. She got into the shower and cleaned herself throughly, while he did the same. She stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it tightly around her. She looked at Asta as he wraps his towel around his waist, "Asta, are we going to tell anyone about this?" she asked quietly. He looked up at her surprised by the question and hugged her from behind and kissed her head "No, I guess you could call this a secret between lovers"

The End


End file.
